No Restricitons
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Ciel ponders; what would Sebastian do if he let him have his way for one night, within the boundaries of the contract, of course.


No Restrictions

Ciel watched his butler preparing tea, propping small elbows on his desk. He supported his head with his hand and just stared at Sebastian, frowning. The demon looked so like a man, even his handsome face was not so extraordinary that people would think him inhuman.

A deception. His entire being was a lie; his calm and quite nature, his gentleness, even his caring for Ciel was a ruse until the day he fed on the boy's soul.

_How does he put up with this? _Ciel wondered_. If it were me, my pride would never allow it! He must have other means of food besides souls, and even if he didn't, couldn't he just take them without forming contracts? He's a demon! Why should he even follow his own rules!?_

Sebastian came over to the desk with his tea, going through the normal routine of reciting the tea's name and origin, just as Ciel had taught him in the beginning. Ciel leaned back and stared into his cup.

_How he must long to tear my soul out right now! Perhaps he can smell it the way I can smell this tea. To a hungry man the smell of bread he cannot taste is a torment. For a hungry demon… I wonder…_

Ciel took a sip and stared into space for a moment before he realized that Sebastian was trying to get his attention.

"You seem very pre-occupied today, master. Is there something the matter?" Ciel was about to shake his head, but he reconsidered.

"Sebastian." He said, putting his teacup down deliberately on the desk. "Do you really think I'm worth this?"

"Pardon, my lord?"

"Cooking, cleaning, changing my shirts; is it really worth the taste of my soul? Wouldn't you rather just…take it?"

If Sebastian was surprised by his question he hid it expertly as he did everything.

"Trust me, my lord, I could take your soul if I truly wanted a broken contract on my hands. As it is, some things are worth waiting for. A soul, rather like a fine wine, increases in excellent flavor and fullness with time."

"But do you not detest having to serve a…child?" Ciel almost spat the word out as if it was offensive to him.

Sebastian smiled.

"Serving you is amusing enough to pay for itself, my lord."

Ciel stared at Sebastian coldly, considering how to respond. After a moment he reached for his tea, took a long sip, and then stated,

"I don't believe you. What's more, I think I can prove you wrong."

"Oh? How do you plan to do that?" That extreme politeness in Sebastian's voice made Ciel flinch, as if Sebastian had openly laughed at him. He paused to take another sip, wanting Sebastian to wait for his answer. It came in the form of a question, slow and serious as it left Ciel's lips,

"If there were no restrictions other than keeping my life and my soul intact…what would you do with me?" Sebastian cocked his head, and Ciel was pleased to see he truly looked puzzled.

"I am not sure I understand the question, my lord."

"What I'm asking is what you would do to me if I gave you leave. You cannot kill me, you cannot yet take my soul, but you are still a demon. You must want to act like one when it comes to all humans. So I'm asking; what would you do?" Sebastian's mouth stretched into a smile as understanding quickly dawned on his brilliant mind.

"I'm not sure it would be proper to tell you, my lord. It might frighten you." Ciel gave an angry scowl; he hated when Sebastian talked down to him.

"There, just like that; you have darker thoughts towards me and I'm curious what you would do should I order you to act on them."

Sebastian's mind began racing. Could it be possible? Was his master about to let him have his way?

"Are you certain that mere curiosity would be worth the suffering that I might cause you to satisfy it?" Ciel looked straight up into the demon's eyes, which had betrayed his excitement by changing to the flaming irises and slit pupils that were their true form.

"I know how to handle suffering." He stated evenly. Even his single eye showed just how serious he was.

"With all due respect, my lord, I am not sure I could be one hell of a butler were I to-"

"You're one hell of a butler by doing as I tell you." Ciel interrupted. "Send the others away for tonight, so that you may follow my order." Sebastian's smile became positively wicked as he bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

The rest of the hours in the day seemed to inch by for Sebastian. While he didn't understand Ciel's dangerous curiosity, he wanted to satisfy it. There were many things that he had done to humans in the past between contracts…many things he enjoyed doing…but he would be sure not to seriously injure the boy.

He arranged for Finny, Bard, and Meyrin to spend the night at The Middleford's manor, avoiding their questions with the single answer: 'master's orders'. When he watched them leaving at sunset he felt excitement rise in him. The time was near.

Ciel seemed to eat dinner much faster than usual, and retire even earlier. Sebastian was now tense as a wire waiting for Ciel to give his order. He was aware of every sound the boy made. While bathing him Sebastian was almost aching for the words to leave his tiny mouth. It would be perfect if he was given leave when Ciel was dripping wet…but the order did not come. It had been a long time since something had made him this impatient.

Sebastian was wondering whether or not Ciel was even going to go through with his order as he buttoned up his nightshirt. He stood slowly before the boy, waiting.

"Have I had you on pins and needles?" Ciel asked, looking up at him with a sly smile.

"I must confess that I had suspected you of giving up this idea, my lord."

"Not that easy, I'm afraid." Ciel answered, getting off the bed and walking to the middle of the room. He turned, ripped off his eye patch and stared right at the demon.

"Sebastian, I order you to treat me however you wish. Just for this one night. But you may not try to take my soul or kill me, understood?" Sebastian stared down at the boy for a long moment, before finally reaching out and placing a gloved hand on his smooth cheek.

"I will obey, master, but please tell me what on earth made you decide to do this?" Ciel's gaze now faltered, shifting to the side. After obviously struggling with how to answer, he said,

"My reasons are my own." Yet another pause indicated that Sebastian did not intend to move forward unless Ciel gave a more satisfactory answer. He huffed in frustration before saying,

"I'll tell you afterwards." Sebastian was not sure he could trust Ciel to keep that promise, but at the moment he found he cared more for obeying his order than knowing the reason it was given.

"I'll give you one last chance to back out, my lord; you might not ever be able to view me the same way again. I fear that I may do something to damage your trust in—"

"Damn it, Sebastian! Just do as I ordered you." Sebastian grinned, having done his duty to be absolutely sure this was what Ciel wanted, and now eager to proceed.

"Well, then, brace yourself, my lord. I intend to take full advantage of your offer." With these words Sebastian swiftly seized Ciel by the arms and lifted him to the wall in a flash, pinning him there to look up at him.

"My, my, what have we here?" He asked in a sneering tone. "I seem to have found a little lost pup trying to find his way home in the middle of the night." He leaned in closer to Ciel's face. "You should know better; it's dangerous to walk the streets at night." Ciel's face showed slight surprise, but nothing more. Sebastian smiled to himself. Just what he would expect of the Phantomhive. Ciel's surprise stemmed mostly from Sebastian's little make-believe. Little did he know that Sebastian had been thinking about this since tea-time. This was what he wanted; to discover how Sebastian behaved without the inhibitions of propriety, and humanity. The demon brushed away the hair at Ciel's neck with his nose and inhaled there deeply. He let his breath out with a chuckle.

"Oh, your blood smells delicious. Will you cry for help, little pup?" Ciel jutted out his chin defiantly, making Sebastian titter.

"You must be a mongrel pup to keep from screaming in terror, let alone give me that face."

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Ciel demanded, playing along. He tried to act as he might if Sebastian really had cornered him in a dark alley. Of course, it was hard to say _how_ he would have reacted three years before. Sebastian seemed to enjoy Ciel's cooperation. He decided it could be fun…for now.

"You've never seen blood and death, have you, little mongrel?"

"More than enough to handle anything you can deliver!" Ciel said in a louder voice, struggling in Sebastian's grasp as his arms began to ache. His efforts were as futile as a butterfly with a wing trapped under a rock. Sebastian didn't even react to his struggles, and smiled wickedly as he watched.

"I'd stop tiring myself out, were I you." He advised with a chillingly courteous smile. Ciel knew that it was ridiculous to even try to free himself when he had given Sebastian leave to do whatever he wished. But something began to stir in him; he wanted to play the role Sebastian gave him, and he couldn't' understand why. Perhaps because the role was not far from the truth.

Sebastian suddenly dropped him, and he lay stunned for a second before scrambling to get to his feet. Sebastian took hold of him at once and slung him over his shoulder like a misbehaving brat.

"I've been told humans think it's rude to play with one's food." Sebastian said in a light and airy voice. "But for a demon, fear and terror season the meal. Even a futile stubbornness like your own adds such substantial flavor, it is impossible not to play with you until you're seasoned just to my liking." Ciel beat against Sebastian's back as hard as he could, kicking wildly as he thought he might in any other situation. He was carried to the bed and thrown onto it. He tried to crawl away but Sebastian flipped him onto his back and pinned him down with one knee on his chest. Ciel's struggles only hurt himself, and he watched helplessly as Sebastian began slipping out of his coat and vest. Ciel suddenly froze. Was Sebastian planning to…Sebastian noticed his master's expression held a hint of genuine fear, and this excited him greatly. He locked gazes with Ciel and slowly, purposefully, slid off his gloves. Ciel began his struggle anew.

"That's it, little pup, sprinkle the seasonings in heavy succession, just the way I like." Sebastian slipped out of his white shirt, and dropped it next to Ciel's head, causing Ciel to look up at him. He stopped struggling once more; he had never seen Sebastian's body. He had never assumed that Sebastian had taken anything less than a perfect form, and his assumptions were correct. His body was the epitome of sleekness, muscles rippling beneath perfectly smooth skin. The strong lines of his chest and abdomen came as a bit of a surprise; Ciel had known Sebastian was strong, but had never thought of his strength as coming from his physical body. He found in that instant that his palms itched to run along that skin.

"So you'll add the rare spice of attraction to that mix?" Sebastian asked, cupping his chin as he gazed down at Ciel. "That's a flavor I hardly ever get to sample. This will be a most interesting meal."

Ciel still didn't know why Sebastian went on about seasonings and meals when the only meal he could eat was Ciel's soul. But he had made his order clear; his soul was not to be touched, and as frightening as Sebastian might seem, he knew he could trust him to keep that order.

This being the case, Ciel decided to continue to play along.

"Meal?" Ciel huffed out bravely, his fingers pushing futilely at Sebastian's leg. "So you plan to rip me open, is that it? Tear right into my heart? Perhaps you'd like to know that my heart is a dark and lonely thing. You'll find no pleasure in it." The young earl felt slightly triumphant as Sebastian's eyes shifted back to normal for a second, flashing deep ruby as if Ciel's words had affected him. The next instant, however, they were once more flaming. The demon leaned down to press a single hand onto his chest, directly over his heart.

"Yes, I can sense that, young pup. Lonely, cold, so desperately in need of companionship. You are one who has been hurt so deeply, felt so much pain. You do not seek out the warmth and care that would nurse your bruised soul to fulfillment once more. Oh no, instead you drown day by day, hour by hour in sorrow and anger…" Sebastian trailed off, and Ciel felt as if the game had become a little too real. His breath hitched as Sebastian placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Let me save you. Let me heat your frozen soul with passion. Let me prick your cold mind with the spice I love so dearly. Once I'm through with you no pain will every cause you to seek human comfort again. I will be the only one who can ever console you. I will wrap you in the darkest velvet of comfort from which you will never want to be free." Ciel felt completely taken aback; was this part of the game? Was Sebastian spouting nonsense, or was he serious? For the barest hair of a moment Ciel felt drawn to whatever it was Sebastian was supposedly offering him. To never need another human's comfort…wasn't that exactly how he wanted to be? Then it hit him; it was not in his nature to want to draw comfort from anyone, human or demon.

"I don't need anything from anyone!" He whispered harshly, "I take care of myself. I don't even comfort my own heart, why would I let you try?" Sebastian gave a falsely sorrowful face, pursing his lips slightly,

"Oh, dear pup you have no idea what you're saying, do you? Take care of yourself? Why you can't even protect yourself from the hungry animals prowling through the night." To emphasize his words, Sebastian opened his mouth and growled. Ciel felt a shiver of fear creep up his spine at the sound. That sound had not been human.

"No wonder you could not hide yourself; your scent is enchanting." Sebastian said, once more inhaling close to him. "But I could savor it more without the barrier of this shirt." Ciel's heart began pounding as Sebastian literally tore his shirt away with one sweep of his hand. Of all the things he had imagined Sebastian might want to do with him, this had not crossed his mind. He shivered at the feel of the cool air on his skin, and not a little bit from fear. He weakly tried to cover his lower regions, feeling slightly silly since Sebastian had seen him naked innumerous times before. This was different; it was humiliating. The demon allowed him to hide himself, grinning.

"The dish is a lovely pale hue, with charming spots of pink." Sebastian sneered as he shifted over Ciel, removing his knee to hold him down with his hands. It faintly registered in Ciel's mind that it was the first time he had felt the touch of Sebastian's bare hands.

"A taste, I think is necessary before continuing." Sebastian leaned down and Ciel wanted desperately to close his eyes as those glowing ones came so close to his face. Sebastian noticed Ciel's struggle to maintain a steady gaze, and smiled as he licked Ciel's cheek lightly. Those two-toned eyes squeezed shut at once. The demon had won.

Then he applied his lips almost tenderly to Ciel's jaw, and down his neck. Ciel's breath came a little faster as the sensitive points of his ear were tested by that clever mouth.

"This will hurt, young master." The five words were uttered exactly as his butler might say them on any given day of service. The suddenly ordinary tone derailed him. It surprised him that Sebastian would do him the courtesy of warning him at all.

The next instant Sebastian bit down on his shoulder viciously and any warm thoughts toward his words vanished. Ciel's scream was ripped from him by the unexpected pain. Sebastian's teeth seemed to have sharpened to razor points, and Ciel's entire body shook. Before he could scream again Sebastian's strong hand pressed down on his mouth. He bit into it, hard, as the pain continued. He felt Sebastian sucking his blood, and he couldn't push him away. He had known or suspected that Sebastian would do something like this, but he had honestly not known how much it would hurt. The pain drove from him all memory of his order or even his own helplessness as he pummeled his fists against Sebastian over and over to try and repel him.

After a moment or two all fight left him, his voice lowered to a continuous whimper, and his hands clung to Sebastian's arms. It was then that the demon withdrew. Ciel cried out again as the teeth left his skin, and he stared up through tear-filled eyes to see Sebastian licking his lips. He seemed to be out of breath a bit, which might have surprised Ciel had he been thinking about it.

"Just as I thought; delicious." Sebastian said, and leaned down to lick at the bloody outline his teeth had left on the pale flesh. Ciel moaned as Sebastian did this, but eventually the demon pulled back.

"I should keep you in reserve for when I really need a light snack." Sebastian mumbled almost thoughtfully, running a single finger up and down Ciel's arm, right beneath his wounded shoulder. Ciel twitched at the feel of it. He grunted and glared weakly up at Sebastian.

"Satisfied, you devil? I feel like you sucked me dry." An evil glint entered the glowing eyes and a chuckle followed.

"Oh, little pup you have no idea how naughty that sounds." Ciel suddenly flushed as he thought on his words.

"Perverted bastard." He blustered, avoiding the demon's amused face.

"Oh, am I, little pup? You are quite…perceptive." Ciel felt a cold chill run through him as Sebastian said that. His black-nailed hands descended slowly onto his trapped body, softly touching here and there on his chest.

"What are you—stop! D-don't touch me!" Ciel squirmed, once more trying to escape the bed. Sebastian easily restrained him, using the shreds of Ciel's nightshirt to bind his wrists together.

"Let me go you dirty.." Ciel abandoned the sentence as he tugged at his bonds. Sebastian watched him, drinking in the sight for later.

"Ah…you're a wild one alright. Not used to being on a chain, are you, little mongrel pup?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ciel demanded, not expecting Sebastian to obey but still fed up with the taunting.

"What shall I call you instead?" Sebastian asked. "Have you been adopted and given a name yet?" Ciel grunted and shouted,

"My name is Ciel! I'm not a dog, damn you!"

"Ciel…" Sebastian said his name slowly, as if tasting it on his tongue with much delight. Ciel stopped struggling at the sound, and looked up. Their eyes met, and Sebastian repeated the name,

"Ciel." Something happened then, between them. Ciel had never heard his name from his butler's lips, and the sound stirred him. It was spoken with such…tenderness. Sebastian had always known it was not appropriate to call his master by his first name, and so to speak it now was profound in a way. He savored the moment, and the look of pure shock on Ciel's face. It was not angry shock, it was more like he was stunned and did not known how to respond. That was when Sebastian kissed him.

Ciel froze in utter astonishment. The demon's lips were so soft…so very soft for someone with such a hard heart. They were warm and drew him in at once. His eyes closed and he gave himself up to it. He forgot all about his anger at the demon in the game; he was being kissed by Sebastian right now, and it was Sebastian whom he craved in this moment.

The demon drew back for a second, staring down into those mismatched eyes with a look that said far more than his words ever could. Ciel felt his breath leave him at the depth of emotion he saw in those red eyes. He had never known anything more than twisted dark interest lie beneath the calming surface of those gleaming orbs. Now he felt like he was drowning in their depths, until Sebastian kissed him again, deeper.

Ciel looped his bound arms up and over Sebastian's head. He ignored the pain in his wounded shoulder and responded to the kiss gently by following where he was led. His head lifted up off the mattress as Sebastian wrapped him in his arms.

Ciel's head began spinning as the soft brushing of their lips became a firm pressure and their mouths began sliding together. He had never felt anything like it. To think that something that seemed so simple could make him feel so much. So intimate, so heated, so…human. It felt so good. And it had been a long time since anything had made Ciel feel good. The game had turned into something very serious.

"Ah…God, Sebastian…" He breathed as he pulled back, his head flopping back onto the sheets.

"Do you like that, Ciel?" Once more his name knocked him flat and the young earl shuddered with pleasure.

"What do you think?" He answered stupidly, too in awe of the sudden turn in the situation to do much more than gape.

"I think that I should continue to carry out your order."

Sebastian leaned back, and the glint returned to his eyes. He unhooked Ciel's arms from his neck and placed them above his head, holding them down with one hand. The action established his temporary authority over the beautiful boy.

"Now that I have your attention, be prepared to be thoroughly worked over." His voice was no longer threatening, but low and seductive, sending shivers of warmth through the little body lying beneath him.

"Is this…is this really what you want to do to me?" Ciel asked breathlessly, "Is this what you planned from the start?"

"When something so delicious is offered up for free anyone would snatch the chance. For a demon like me, it would be unthinkable to do anything else." Sebastian ran a fingertip down the curve of Ciel's ear, and the boy shivered before saying harshly,

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"You're not entitled to an answer at the moment."

Ciel pouted, but it was short-lived.

He forgot about his irritation when Sebastian placed his hands firmly, but reverently, on Ciel's body. He trusted Ciel to keep his arms where they were. Ciel twitched terribly and mumbled a few inaudible sounds that might have been protests or encouragements. Sebastian ran his long fingers along his slender sides, making his muscles jump, unused to being touched.

"Ah…careful…" Slipped past Ciel's lips as Sebastian reached a particularly sensitive spot just around his navel.

"Be careful? What do you mean?"

Sebastian placed his palms flat and began rubbing along the length of Ciel's upper body, making the boy finally utter some real moans.

"This body needs to be trained, needs to let childish tickles give way to arousing sensitivity."

Ciel bucked slightly as Sebastian rubbed both of his nipples with his thumbs.

"Oh! Ah! That…that feels…"

"Good?"

"Oh yes…"

Upon hearing these words Sebastian leaned down and flicked a nipple with his tongue. Ciel's reaction was instantaneous. He jerked sharply and gave a whine of surprise and pleasure.

"Ah, the pup is whining for his treats now, is he?"

Sebastian relapsed into his fantasy as he latched onto the nipple and worked it with his hot, wet mouth. The sounds Ciel made were indeed not unlike that of a whining dog, letting out delicious whimpers and high-pitched sounds. Sebastian loved them. He trailed his mouth across the tender flesh between Ciel's nipples, giving him a chance to blurt out, _"Oh God that's nice…" _before attending to the other nipple as well. He hummed against the tender flesh, delighting in the extra trembling this elicited.

Ciel felt his flesh responding at once, that bare place between his legs beginning to spring to life. He moaned as he grew harder by the second.

"What's this? You seem to enjoy being a captive." Sebastian said between the teasing of his mouth, brushing his knee against Ciel's excitement. Ciel whimpered again and dropped his tied arms down to rest on Sebastian's head.

"Please, Sebastian.." He said softly, his cheeks blushing even darker. His pride was disappearing in the face of such unfamiliar pleasure and he couldn't help but encourage the demon's actions.

"What is it? What does the little Ciel pup want?" Sebastian asked, breaking away from his task and kissing the inside of Ciel's pale arms instead.

"I…I want to…touch you." Ciel said quietly, his fingers moving, catching strands of the demon's hair. Sebastian licked the inside of his elbow, making him shudder.

"Oh, do you? Well, I had something else in mind, but why not indulge you a bit?"

The demon turned his head and tore the cloth bonds with his sharp teeth. Those small pale hands were instantly sifting through his thick black hair, stroking the raven strands with such hunger that Sebastian closed his eyes to enjoy the touch.

As Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, he thought about how long he had secretly wanted to do this. This hair was as silky as he had imagined it would be. The way the light always made it shine that glossy black…he had known it would be so soft. He brushed away the single strand that always seemed to be right across his nose, tucking it behind his ear. The few times he had seen Sebastian do this he had thought how alluring it made him.

"Master…" Sebastian muttered, nuzzling against his hand like a pet animal. Ciel grinned to himself; even while at Sebastian's mercy he could affect him so much. It was a good feeling.

"Touch me more." Sebastian murmured next, tugging on Ciel's arms to make him sit up on his knees. Ciel gave a small yelp as this jarred his painful shoulder, but the next instant his hands were running all over Sebastian's firm chest. He watched his own actions in awe as he explored Sebastian's chest, poking gently at his dark nipples, tracing the lines of a faintly visible six pack, running hands softly across his shoulders.

"You're so…" Ciel gulped, frowning as he felt a twinge of inferiority.

"I'm yours." Sebastian whispered. His own comment surprised him, and he drew in a soft breath as Ciel's head turned up so the boy could gaze at him. As much as he had enjoyed playing rough with his master he could not go on when the boy was so adorable like that. He had to treat him gently now.

He reached down suddenly and took hold of Ciel's erection. The boy yelped and grabbed onto his arm, breathing hard as that long-fingered hand began to work his needy flesh.

"Ah God…oh God…wow…that's…ah…ah…Sebastian…that's so…ah ah ah…" Ciel gave up on speaking and leaned his head into Sebastian's shoulder, holding on for dear life as his arousal was squeezed and rubbed by an expert hand. Sebastian enjoyed the softness of Ciel's hair on his flesh for a moment before pushing him to lie flat on his back.

"Here master," He said, gently pressing two fingers against his bottom lip which was hanging open as he gasped. "Wet them well for me."

"W-w-why?" Ciel whimpered.

"You'll understand in a moment." Sebastian said patiently, and slipped the digits past Ciel's lips. The boy flicked them with his tongue a few times before beginning to suck on them. Sebastian caught his breath as Ciel's eyes close and he began sucking his fingers in earnest, groaning around them.

"That's it…" Sebastian said quietly, feeling his own excitement about ready to burst from his black pants. He sped up his work on Ciel's erection, making the boy bite down accidentally on his fingers. Sebastian growled again, loving it. He tore his hands away for a split second to unbutton the front of his pants, sighing as his hard arousal was finally set free.

Ciel noticed what he was doing and his eyes opened wide as he stared at Sebastian's erection. It was much longer than his, but not too thick, and the lovely rose hue made his mouth water. Sebastian pulled his fingers away from Ciel's mouth and at the same time moved closer.

"Open your mouth for me, little pup." He said in a husky voice. Ciel did so, a little frightened and unsure but remembering faintly that he had given Sebastian leave to do anything. A second later a hot cock head was resting on his tongue.

"Close your lips now, Ciel, and suck gently." Sebastian said, his voice even and low. Ciel obeyed, finding a tangy taste coating his tongue. It was delicious. As he began to lick and suck cautiously, Sebastian stretched out an arm across him to place his wet fingertips at Ciel's entrance. Ciel's eyes widened again and he released the cock from his mouth and sputtered,

"What are you—"

"Trust me." Sebastian said, pushing his cock back into the small mouth and at the same time stroking the soft navy hair with his free hand. Ciel stared up at him uncertainly, his face unutterably erotic with the innocent expression and the sight of the cock in his mouth.

Sebastian's fingers slowly slipped in. Ciel made a small sound, and Sebastian thrust his hips a bit as the vibration thrilled him.

"It's alright, just relax your body." He said quietly, continuing to stroke Ciel's hair back from his forehead. He loved the sight of their contract seal in Ciel's right eye. So often it was covered by the black patch, but in times like this he could admire it. The clearest mark of his ownership.

It took several long minutes before Sebastian could work his fingers in and out of Ciel without the tight ring trying to repel him. Ciel's brow knit and he released Sebastian's cock.

"Sebastian, please, that feels so strange."

"Patience, little pup, while I find it."

"Find wha—ooh!" Ciel's hips jerked and his eyes popped.

"Ah, how timely." Sebastian purred, stroking over that spot again. Ciel once more cried out and twitched.

"Oh God!" He reached out and gripped Sebastian's arm as his fingers crooked again and again. When his fingers came gliding in and out easily, and Ciel was moaning constantly, the demon knew it was time. He crawled over the boy, pulling his legs up over his thighs and pressing the head of his cock to Ciel's entrance.

Ciel watched him with anxious eyes, unsure of what he wanted.

"Breathe slowly for me, Ciel."

"Oh, Sebastian…can that really…is that really how…" Ciel stuttered.

"I said to breathe, young pup." Ciel obeyed, though he frowned at the night's pet name.

Ever so gently, Sebastian sunk himself into the tight heat of Ciel's body. The boy breathed out sharply, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders. The demon continued, inch by inch sinking in.

Ciel cried out after a few seconds, and Sebastian leaned down to press himself flush against the young earl's body.

"Breathe, Ciel, breathe and accept me. I was made for you. This form is made to fit you in every way." Ciel groped at Sebastian's neck, his soft words exciting him.

"Oh…oh Sebastian…" The demon suddenly dove forward and began sucking the side of his slender neck. Ciel gasped loudly, the pleasure shooting right down his body into his erection. Sebastian felt the muscles change, and he used this distraction to plunge directly into the boy, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Ciel's body jerked and he cried out,

"It hurts Sebastian!" The demon grunted, the incredible tightness around his weeping erection making him swear. He reached down and once more began to pump Ciel's cock to soothe him. The boy tossed his head like mad against the mattress, crying out for more.

Ciel had never felt anything so multifaceted before; the pained pleasure of Sebastian in a place he had never even considered before, the delightful sensations Sebastian was coaxing from his cock, and the heat of the demon's breath against his neck were all so incredible he could hardly take it. And then Sebastian began to thrust.

The demon held him tenderly through the pain of the first few movements, until the head of his cock hit that spot inside the boy that made him scream.

"Aaaaah! That's so…Ah! Do it again! Do it again!" Ciel couldn't stop himself crying out as his demon began hitting that place again and again.

"Listen to the pup begging for more." Sebastian whispered, unable to help himself.

Ciel ignored him and as he began to thrust back against the demon, being driven mad by the hand on his cock as well as the pleasure pouring out from inside him, he managed to wonder what would happen after this was all over. Would this happen again, or would life try to go back to normal? He suspected that Sebastian had been right in his earlier warning; they would never be the same again.

Sebastian suddenly flipped them, and Ciel felt dizzy for a second as he got his bearings and realized that he was astride the demon's hips. At once the pleasure from inside him was more intense; Sebastian was able to reach so much deeper with this angle. He began bouncing his hips, groaning and panting.

"Look at the little pup panting with his first heat." Sebastian managed to get out between gritted teeth. Even in the pleasure of the moment Ciel was irritated enough to snarl at him.

"You'll (pant) pay(pant) for that (pant) later!" Directly as he said this Sebastian's fingers did a tight twist around the head of his cock and Ciel whined loudly.

"God! Oh God! Oh God!" Sebastian smiled to himself; how ironic that Ciel would call out God's name while being ravished by a devil. It was delicious.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Sebastian said, pulling them up so that he was sitting straight up against the headboard rather than lying flat.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and panted against his ear.

"Don't lie."

"You are. And you feel so tight and wet…incredible…" Ciel shuddered as Sebastian's hands ran up and down his spine.

"That…feels so good!" Ciel moaned, and increased the pace of his bouncing. The demon could tell his master was close, and he only needed a small push. His tongue snaked out to lick along the soft shell of Ciel's ear and then he whispered into it,

"Come for me, my dearest Ciel." At once Ciel's body tightened around him, and the boy cried out louder than Sebastian had ever heard him do before. The sound and the tightening was just what Sebastian needed to make him spill over. As he did so, giving a long animal-like groan to signal his release, he felt Ciel's pleasure coat his stomach in hot gushes. His own climax came deep inside the boy and ran down his own cock, covering him in more heat.

Ciel collapsed against him, his entire body trembling through the aftermath. Sensing through his pleasure that Ciel needed to lie down, Sebastian scooted down smoothly to lie on his back again so that Ciel was sprawled on top of him.

After several long moments of heavy breathing and racing hearts, the two of them felt their bodies cool and calm. Sebastian slowly drew out of Ciel, both of them groaning slightly.

"Ah…wow…that was intense." Ciel whispered softly into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian chuckled and smoothed a hand over his own stomach, working Ciel's release into his skin before doing the same to Ciel's twitching entrance.

"That's one way to clean up…" Ciel muttered, feeling exhausted as well as slightly confused. He was a mix of emotions, and he knew he needed to sort them out. He was sure that he did not regret anything; it had all felt wonderful…except being bitten in the shoulder. And that was his own fault, wasn't it?

Sebastian also knew that Ciel had enjoyed himself immensely, and hoped that this would end up being something that they continued to do together. He had certainly known at once that he would do this to Ciel once he was given leave. He had craved the boy, body and soul since the day they met. Now he was completely his.

He drew up the sheet over them and positioned their heads onto the pillows, tucking Ciel closely to his side and holding him gently.

Ciel had forgotten how warm he could feel when wrapped in another's arms. It had been a very long time since he had let anyone hold him, with the exception of Lizzie, and he couldn't have stopped her if he tried. His fiancés hugs were far from comforting in the first place; he sometimes thought she was trying to crush every one of his ribs. He sighed, tossing thoughts of the blonde girl out of his head as he nuzzled inconspicuously deeper into the shelter of Sebastian's neck. How could he think of Lizzie right now? It must have been the contrast; her arms were so tiny and often could pinch like wire while Sebastian's hold was gentle and comforting, with a strength that could have seriously hurt him, but instead chose to protect him. He could honestly admit to himself that although he was well aware every second of every day that he was invincible with Sebastian at his side, this was the first moment that he had truly felt safe down to his bones.

"I hope I carried out my orders to my lord's satisfaction?"

Sebastian's voice was uncharacteristically serious. Any other time he could have said that sentence in a tone that would set Ciel's blood boiling. This time he was asking a genuine question. Ciel still felt himself flush with embarrassment as he remembered how he had enjoyed being 'satisfied'. He mumbled something inaudible before shifting even closer to Sebastian, as if trying to hide himself from the question.

"My lord, if you recall, you promised you would tell me what brought on your curiosity."

Ciel huffed into the damp heat of Sebastian's neck, making the demon chuckle lightly. He had been allowing the boy to hide up until then, but now he reached up to run his fingertips across Ciel's cheek, coxing him out from his safe burrow.

"You must answer, my lord, a promise is binding for one like you."

Ciel obeyed the fingertips and peeked out, slowly laying his head back to look up into the flaming eyes. He stared for a while before beginning,

"I don't know." Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Truly?"

"Yes." Ciel glanced away, his cheeks turning a bit pinker. "I can't form an explanation. I just wanted to see how you would act…with very few restrictions." A familiar smirk rose on those full lips.

"Ah…you wanted to be treated roughly?"

"Nothing like that!" Ciel blushed furiously and glared back up at the demon. "I just wanted to know…how far you would go…when it was me." Sebastian's expression softened.

"I believe you asked me if I had really wanted to do this with you." Sebastian stated. "Since we're answering questions I'll tell you; I have thought of this many times since I met you. Aside from the very sinful desires of any demon, I desired you because of who you are and how you are." Ciel was rendered speechless, only grinning slightly with pleasure.

"I wanted to taste your blood because within the fluids of the body are traces of the soul's flavor. In a sense, I could taste your soul in your blood."

"And was it good?" Ciel asked. Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's forehead.

"Let me put it this way; you _are_ worth it." He whispered against the soft skin.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember how you asked me this morning if the taste of your soul was worth the job you make me do? My answer is yes. In fact, as you hopefully know, I believe you are worth anything that I am capable of doing." Ciel was unused to his butler being so serious. Then again, he was unused to his butler cuddling him as well. But he found he enjoyed both when all was said and done. He closed his eyes and for the first time in three years gave a long-forgotten smile.

"Damn right I am." He breathed, and followed the hand that cupped the back of his head, retreating to that place of safety beneath Sebastian's chin. "And you're going to earn every ounce of it." The last was spoken around a large yawn and muffled into the demon's skin. Sebastian chuckled.

"Then I'll continue earning it by holding you safely through the night, my lord."

"Like I really need that."

"Perhaps not, but you want it."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Of course, my young lord."


End file.
